1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for fishing poles and, more particularly, to fishing pole holders that are supported on the ground by a ground-penetrating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing pole holders that are supported on the ground by a ground-penetrating member are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to such ground-supported fishing pole holders, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,577,612, 2,414,358, 2,612,334, 3,339,869, and 4,658,534. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,612 discloses a fishing pole support having a ground-penetrating member that is unscrewed from a tubular pole-handle receiver and stored therein when the fishing pole support is not being used to support a fishing pole. It is noted that the ground-penetrating member is disassembled and stored as two independent components inside the tubular pole-handle receiver. As a result, the components of the ground-penetrating member can move and rattle inside the pole-handle receiver during storage. Such movement and rattling can be annoying. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder apparatus were provided that st a ground-penetrating member when not in use in such a way that the stored ground-penetrating member does not move or rattle inside the storage space.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,414,358 discloses a fishing rod holder apparatus that has a ground-penetrating member that is not retained inside a tubular pole-handle receiver when the ground-penetrating member is not in the ground. Such an unprotected ground-penetrating member can be dangerous. It's sharp point can cause a person to be cut or can cause articles surrounding a stored fishing rod holder apparatus to be poked or punctured. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder apparatus were provided that st a ground-penetrating member in such a way that it will not poke or puncture or cut persons or articles that come into contact with a stored fishing rod holder apparatus.
U.S. Pat, No. 2,612,334 discloses a fishing rod holder apparatus that includes a tubular pole-handle receiver that has a slot in its side for guiding movement of a ground-penetrating member therein. Edges of such a slot are susceptible to damage, and dirt can enter the tubular pole-handle receiver through the slot. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder apparatus were provided that does not have a slot in the tubular pole-handle receiver.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,339,869 discloses a fishing rod holder apparatus that includes a ground-penetrating member that is in a form of a thin, shell-like concave blade. Such a blade is relatively weak compared to a solid cylindrical spike for a ground-penetrating member. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder apparatus were provided that included a ground-penetrating member that is in a form of a cylindrical spike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,534 discloses a fishing rod holder apparatus that includes a ground-penetrating member that is in a form of a cylindrical spike. The spike includes external threads that are screwed into a sleeve that is inserted inside a tubular pole-handle receiver. When a fishing pole handle is supported by the tubular pole-handle receiver, the fishing pole handle comes in direct contact with head portion of the spike. To prevent a fishing pole handle from be soiled by direct contact with a head of a ground-penetrating spike, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder apparatus were provided which keeps the fishing pole handle from coming in direct contact with the ground-penetrating member. Furthermore, rather than having a sleeve that receives the ground-penetrating member from being inserted into the tubular pole-handle receiver, it would be desirable for a coupler member located between the tubular pole-handle receiver and the ground-penetrating member to be connected to an outside portion of a bottom end of the tubular pole-handle receiver. An internal sleeve takes up space that would otherwise be available to the handle of the fishing pole.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fishing rod holder apparatuses, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing rod holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) st a ground-penetrating member when not in use in such a way that the stored ground-penetrating member does not move or rattle inside the storage space; (2) st a ground-penetrating member in such a way that it will not poke or puncture or cut persons or articles that come into contact with a stored fishing rod holder apparatus; (3) does not have a slot in the tubular pole-handle receiver; (4) includes a ground-penetrating member that is in a form of a cylindrical spike; (5) keeps a fishing pole handle from coming in direct contact with the ground-penetrating member; and (6) provides a coupler member located between the tubular pole-handle receiver and the ground-penetrating member that is connected to an outside portion of a bottom end of the tubular pole-handle receiver. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing rod holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.